Knight Rider
by K-Dog the Fire Beast
Summary: Ranma left Nerima and fled to America after finding Akane cheating on him. Now, after someone leaves him for dead, he is taken in and given a new chance at life. As the new Knight Rider. R
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Ranma ½ or the TV show Knight Rider. I do however share ownership on the new car I'll be designing called K2 with, well, that part is a secret that will be explained at the end of the story.

**_Author's Notes One:_** This story is not meant to insult the fine members in the law enforcement community. It is purely fiction and not in any way shape or form meant to insult all these officers hard work. Any names used are fictional and purely coincidence if they are real. Thank you for your time.

"" Speaking

Thoughts

# # KITT or K2 speaking

( ) K-Pun or K-Comment to break the fourth wall and connect to my readers

And now, let the tale begin…

Knight Rider ½ 

_**Chapter One: A Hero Arises**_

Four Years after the failed wedding attempt 

Ranma sat in his vehicle watching for the opportunity to do what he'd come here to do. It had been a three and a half years since he'd left Nerima and come to live in America but he never regretted the decision. Since the day of the failed wedding, Ranma had tried to sort his life out. However that became impossible to do, since his so-called fiancées decided that it was time to step up their efforts in claiming him for themselves. To make matters worse, the woman he was in love with, Akane Tendo, changed on that day.

She seemed to trust him even less and pounded on him for even the littlest infraction. His father and Akane's weren't much help either, always demanding he apologize to her when it wasn't even his fault. But despite all that, he was determined to work it out with her. Then, came the day that changed his life forever. He came home after making up his mind to forget about the so-called honor of the other girls and follow his heart. He took several odd jobs so he could buy a ring and was going to propose to Akane. When he arrived at the Tendo household, no one was there so he figured he'd relax and watch some TV.

That was when he heard a strange sound.

A low soft moan that was followed by a squeak of some sort. Curious, he followed it until it led him upstairs. He continued to track it and found it came from Akane's room. The door was partially ajar and he had a direct view of the inside. What he saw made his blood run cold. There was the woman he loved, having sex with of all people, Ryoga Hibiki. She moaned Ryoga's name and told him she loved him to which he responded he loved her.

Cold and dead inside, Ranma walked away and went back downstairs. He passed Kasumi and Nabiki, who'd just returned from a shopping trip. Kasumi asked if he was all right, after seeing the cold dead look in his eyes. This bothered her, since he'd always seemed to be quite the lively fellow. Ranma simply told Kasumi he wouldn't be home for dinner and left the house to think. He went to sit under the bridge he always sat under and cried as he looked at the ring in his hand. Thousands of questions ran through his mind, but no answers came. Then he slowly filled with rage as he squeezed his hand and crushed the diamond on the ring into dust.

He finally returned to the Tendo's late in the evening. The second he walked in the door, Akane accused him of cheating on her. The father's appeared and yelled at him while Nodoka cried out what a manly son she had. This moment in time became known as, the Breaking Point. (Not Ryoga's technique.) Akane took his silence for guilt and was about to mallet him into the ground, when he slapped her right across the face.

Everyone looked on in shock at what just occurred. Ranma Saotome, mister I can't hit a girl, just struck one. The fathers were enraged and demanded he apologize to Akane right now. Nodoka didn't help matters by stating it wasn't manly to strike a woman. To there surprise, Ranma ignored them and walked right past them. He went upstairs and came back down moments later with his backpack draped over his shoulder.

He told everyone he was leaving. Kasumi was the only one to ask when he was returning, to which he replied 'When hell freeze's over and Lord Enma gives free sleighing, skiing, snowboarding and ice skating lessons, there upon after he declared the worlds largest snowball fight in history.'

The father's were outraged, as they demanded he stay as honor demanded and marry Akane. He responded if they wanted the schools joined so badly, Genma could adopt Ryoga. The look of shock in Akane's eyes was enough. She knew right away that he knew what she'd been doing. While she prayed Ranma would say anything else, Nabiki asked why he'd said what he did.

Ranma then coldly said right then and there that he'd caught Akane doing the nasty with the lost boy. He also commented how surprised he was Ryoga didn't get lost on the in-stroke. (Sorry, this scene was getting more serious them I'm used to writing.) Everyone was shocked at this. Soun exclaimed his daughter would never do that, but upon seeing the look in her eyes, knew it to be true.

Genma tried to diffuse the situation by saying it didn't matter if she was experienced. And even if it did, Soun had two more daughters. Nodoka pushed the issue even further by agreeing with her husband.

Ranma at that point exploded in rage. He told them that he didn't give a flying fuck about family honor anymore and renounced the Saotome name on the spot. He then told Kasumi thanks for putting up with him as well as giving Nabiki all the money he owed her on the spot. He then left Nerima that night and never looked back.

He moved to America after changing his name to Ranma Kobashi. Once there he decided to live in one of the largest cities he could find, in case the NWC came looking for him. He settled on New York City. At first, he did small jobs as a delivery boy while he took the test to become an American Citizen legally. A week after passing the test he was sitting in Central Park, trying to decide what to do with his life now when he heard gunfire. Ranma hurried towards the sound and found several cops pinned down by some men who were shooting at them with AK-47's.

Several people in the park were running for cover, while the officers hid behind some trees pinned down. Ranma may have abandoned Nerima, but he still believed in protecting the weak, so he quickly jumped in. Using his superior martial art skills, he quickly took out the two gunmen.

Everyone around cheered him for his heroism and the officers thanked him for his help. He'd even received an award from the Mayor for his bravery and during the ceremony, he'd overheard the police commissioner state he wished he had more men on the force like Ranma. That moment, Ranma decided what he wanted to do with his life. He would follow the code of the martial arts and protect the innocent. He would become a police officer.

The training in the police academy was hard work but he endured and after a year of extensive training, he became Officer Ranma Kobashi. He had been a little worried about whether or not they would do a background check, and discover he didn't exist before coming to America, but after a private conversation with the Police Commissioner and his Captain, they agreed to let it slide, although there was now a shoot on site order for someone matching Genma's description if he ever appeared in New York.

Ranma became the best officer he could be and rose quickly through the ranks, until he was soon being called Detective Ranma Kobashi. Several cases came his way, and he put as much effort as he could into them in order to protect the people he'd sworn to protect. He had however run into the bad side of the law. That was Dirty Cops. They abused the authority they were given and Ranma despised them all. Since taking them down would put them against him, he used his training in the Umi-sen-ken to gather evidence and deliver it anonymously to Internal Affairs. Thanks to his help, several different dirty cops were locked up or removed from the force.

Tonight was another case of this, but it was also personal. About a year ago, Ranma had befriended a young nineteen-year-old girl named Caitlin. Caitlin was a prostitute and Ranma made it his personal mission to help her. After months of talking to her, he convinced her to change her life for the better. She gave up standing on street corners and he'd used his connections in the department to help her get back into school. Everything was going good, until her pimp decided he wouldn't leave her alone.

What had shocked Ranma was that her pimp was Detective Amelio Castanara from his precinct. A man Ranma had been a friend with for over two years. He had no idea that he was dirty. Caitlin told him how Amelio found young women who came to the big city to become famous and forced them to become prostitutes by drugging them and then taking pictures of them having sex while unconscious. Since he had their identities he swore to send the pictures home to their families if they didn't co-operate. He also ran a protection racket on several small businesses in his neighborhood and unfortunate accidents happened to those who didn't pay up. With the help of several other officers, he kept it secret, and made a fortune.

Ranma decided to blow the lid off of this thing and was waiting to do that right now. Caitlin told him how he and his buddies in the force offered protection to several different mobsters who conducted business in an old abandoned warehouse. A warehouse, Ranma was watching right now. Thanks to his techniques, he found out Amelio and several dirty cops were providing muscle for a drug shipment coming in tonight. As usual, Ranma would sneak in, gather the evidence, and deliver it to Internal Affairs.

He waited until he saw Amelio and his partners entered the warehouse before he quickly and quietly snuck inside. He made his way to the rafters of the building and began taking pictures. He got several of Amelio checking the drug shipment as well as him accepting money from some well-known mob henchmen. When he used up all his film, he was preparing to leave, when he heard a familiar voice cry out. He looked back down and saw that two cops on Amelio's payroll were dragging in Caitlin. He saw Amelio slap her and say no whore could ever escape from him.

Angered at what he saw, Ranma leapt from the rafters to save her. He landed in the middle of several of the dirty cops as well as some of the mob muscle on the scene and began attacking. Compared to his battles in Nerima, this was nothing. He was about to run to Caitlin, when he heard the click of a gun trigger. He turned around and found Amelio pointing a gun to Caitlin's head.

"Don't move or the girl dies!" Amelio ordered.

Looking into Caitlin's scared eyes, Ranma quickly evaluated the situation. He knew he could easily take out Amelio, but could he do it without the gun going off and killing Caitlin. He wasn't sure if he could pull it off. So, against his better judgment, he surrendered. The officers and mob muscle he'd subdued eventually woke up and soon, Ranma found himself on the end of a serious beating. Every single officer as well as the mob muscle hit him and beat him down with anything they could find. Every time he tried to defend himself, Amelio would say cough and point the gun at Caitlin's head.

Soon, Ranma found himself lying on the warehouse floor, badly beaten and coughing up blood. He felt like he's gone fourteen rounds with Pantyhose Taro, Ryoga, Mousse, Kuno, and Happosai all at the same time after getting beaten by Akane's mallet. With what little voice he could use, he asked Amelio to spare Caitlin and let her go. What happened next shocked him as much as the day he found Akane with Ryoga.

"I don't know." Amelio muttered as he released her. "Do you want to leave?"

"Actually…" Caitlin said in a loving tone of voice. "I'd rather stay and see how this turns out baby."

Ranma looked at the girl he'd spent all this time getting to know, and realized what was going on.

"No…" Ranma quietly muttered in disbelief as he realized he'd been betrayed again.

"Don't look so surprised Ranma." Amelio stated with an evil laugh. "I figured out a long time ago you were the mysterious person putting several of my buddies behind bars. I just had to be sure."

"Why?" Ranma coughed out.

"Because you weeded out the competition for me." Amelio stated. "Thanks to you, I'm making more money then I ever hoped to make. Now it was a simple matter of getting rid of you. Which I owe to sweet innocent Caitlin here."

"Aww, your so sweet baby." Cailtin said in an evil way as the two of them kissed. "I can't believe you bought all that bullshit. You really are stupid you know that. No wonder that girl Akane cheated on you."

"Now we must be going." Amelio said as he used his gloved hand to pass a gun to Cailtin. "If you would do the honors my dear?"

"Sure." Cailtin replied as she took the gun and shot Ranma point blank in the chest with three bullets. "Like that baby?"

"Perfect my dear." Amelio said as Ranma watched during what seemed to be his last minutes on earth.

Caitlin handed the gun back to Amelio whom then proceeded to shoot Caitlin in the head. As Caitlin's lifeless body fell to the floor, Amelio laughed at the expression on Ranma's face.

"Don't look so surprised stupid. I needed a scapegoat after all. Young Caitlin will do nicely." Amelio stated as he put the gun back in Caitlin's dead hand. "Nothing like a murder/suicide to make a convincing story for the newspapers. Now I must be going."

"Go…to…hell…" Ranma exclaimed with the last breath he could hold.

"You first." Amelio said as he walked away as Ranma lay there.

While he wasn't breathing, Ranma was still by some miracle conscious. He lay there and prayed to Kami-sama for some sort of a miracle.

He wasn't sure how much time had gone by when suddenly there was a loud crash within the warehouse. Ranma used his last ounce of strength to look in the direction of the sound and saw a sleek, black Pontiac Trans-Am with a strange red light under the hood come crashing through the wall. Seconds later the driver side door opened and a man dressed in brown cowboy boots, blues jeans, a blue button up shirt and a leather jacket got out. He was fairly good looking and had curly brown hair.

"We're too late." The man exclaimed in frustration. He looked at the two bodies in front of him and shook his head. "Dammit! Amelio did it again!"

#Michael. I picking up life signs from the young man in front of us.# A voice that came from inside the car stated.

"What?" The man he guessed was Michael said as he hurried to Ranma's side. "Hey man, you still with us?"

Not finding the strength to answer, he simply nodded.

"Hold on, I'll get you to a hospital." Michael said as he picked up Ranma's prone form. "KITT, get me the fastest course to the nearest hospital."

#Already done Michael.# The voice responded. #I estimate it will take us about five point three minutes if we use pursuit mode.#

"No!" Ranma choked out finding the strength to speak. "No hospitals. They'll…find me and…finish the job."

"Damn it! He's right." Michael agreed as he placed Ranma's body across the back seat after the passenger side door opened all on it's own. "KITT, call Devon. Tell him were bringing home a guest. Then plot the fastest course to the foundation."

#Right away Michael.# The voice said.

The last thought Ranma had before finally passing out, was where the heck was that voice was coming from if no one else was in the car.

**_Author's Notes Two:_** Well, that's it for Chapter one. In Chapter Two: An offer you can't refuse, Ranma awakes in a bed at the foundation headquarters. Upon meeting Devon Miles and officially meeting Michael Knight, he also meets the foundations new vice chairperson. Who is this person who offers Ranma the chance to fight for justice in the new Knight Industries Two Thousand Mark Two, or K2? Be here and find out. Until then, See-ya, Ciao, Hasta la Vista, Sayonara, Adios and Bye-bye.

**_Request for the readers of this story:_** As mentioned at the beginning of this story, I will share the ownership of K2, but I didn't say with whom. The reason for that is because I don't know whom that person is yet. I'm asking all my fans to help in making K2. Give me a car and a description of how it should look. If you want, you can e-mail me pictures of your designs. I'll choose the one I like best, and in Chapter Three, when K2 arrives, I'll announce whose design I used and thank them personally. So help a man out and send in those designs. After all, it took more then one technician to build KITT, so why not have more then one to help design K2. Thank you for your time.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Ranma ½ or the Knight Rider series. I'm just putting the two together for my comeback story. Also, I own part of K2, but as of yet, don't know who own the other part or parts.

"" Speaking

>>Thoughts

# # KITT or K2 speaking

( ) K-Pun or K-Comment to break the fourth wall and connect to my readers

And now, let the show begin…

Knight Rider ½ 

_**Chapter Two: An Offer You Can't Refuse**_

Beeping.

Loud beeping.

Beeping that sounded strangely familiar for some odd reason.

That was the first thing Ranma heard as he slowly regained consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes and was blinded by light for a few brief seconds. When he could see again he remembered where he'd heard that beeping sound before. He looked to his left and sure enough, there was a machine attached to him that read his heartbeats.

He was worried that that Michael character had ignored his advice and had taken him to a hospital, when he realized that this didn't look like any hospital room he'd ever seen before. The room around him looked like something out of lifestyles of the rich and famous. He sat up and winced in pain. Apparently he was a little stiff. He looked under the pajama shirt he was wearing and found his chest heavily bandaged. Looks like someone had taken the bullets out of him.

Just then the door on the other side of the room opened and a woman dressed as a nurse entered. She looked pleasantly surprised to see him sitting up.

"Well, good morning." She said smiling.

"Morning." Ranma replied. "How long was I out?"

"A week." The nurse told him. "Some of us didn't think you'd make it."

"I'm tougher then I look." Ranma replied with a chuckle. "Where am I anyway?"

"I'm afraid that's up to Mr. Miles to tell you." The nurse told him as she went to a phone Ranma hadn't noticed. She pushed a button on it and told someone who answered on the other end the patient was awake.

After that, she hung up and picked up a notepad. She went over to some more medical machines Ranma hadn't noticed before and began jotting some things down. As she did this, the door to the room opened again and middle aged man walk in. He had silvery-blonde hair and had a distinguished face. He looked to be around Soun Tendo's age and wore a gray suit and pants with black dress shoes, with a white button up shirt and a red tie.

"Ah, welcome back to the land of the living." The man said with an English accent. "I must say you gave us quite a few scares there."

"Sorry about that." Ranma apologized.

"Don't worry about it. The important thing is that you get well again." The man assured him. "Do you feel well enough to answer some questions?"

"Only if I can ask some myself." Ranma replied.

"Fair enough. Your probably wondering where you are, am I correct?" The man asked as Ranma nodded yes. "Well, my name is Devon Miles and I'm chairman of the Foundation for Law And Government. You're at one of our safe houses. Michael brought you here after he found you in that warehouse."

"Is Cailtin okay?" Ranma asked concerned.

"The young lady?" Devon asked sadly. "I'm afraid your friend died on the scene."

"She's not my friend. She betrayed me to Amelio." Ranma told Devon.

"Ah yes, the infamous Amelio Castanara." Devon said. "May I assume he used this young lady to lure you into a trap Mr. Saotome?"

"That's about right." Ranma responded as he realized what his benefactor had just said. "What did you call me?"

"Mr. Saotome, or do you prefer Mr. Kobashi?" Devon asked casually as though he was asking the time.

"You know my old name?" Ranma muttered in disbelief.

"The resources of the Foundation are very deep Ranma, may I call you that?" Devon asked as Ranma agreed. "Thanks to our new Vice-Chairwoman, our income is ten times what it used to be, allowing us to do our jobs even better then ever."

"What jobs?" Ranma asked curious. "I thought you guys were a bunch a lawyers or something."

"We are, but we're much more then that." Devon assured him. "Do you feel well enough to walk?"

Ranma decided to find out by getting out of the bed and standing up. He felt a little wobbly, but it was just like he'd regained consciousness after Akane hit him with that blasted mallet. Devon then led him out of the room and Ranma saw they were inside some luxurious mansion of some sort.

"You see Ranma, our founder believed that one man could make a difference." Devon explained as they walked out into the garden. "To help stop those criminals that operate above the law."

"Like Amelio?" Ranma asked as he enjoyed the view.

"Exactly." Devon stated. "We've been working on that case for months now, but every time we come close to getting evidence, we come up short I'm afraid."

"Whose this we you keep talking about?" Ranma inquired.

"Well…" Devon started to say as the sound of an engine could be heard. "Ah, I believe that's our operative now. Let's go meet him."

Devon led Ranma through the garden to the front of the mansion where the black Pontiac Trans-Am from the warehouse pulled up. Seconds later, the man Ranma recognized as Michael exited the car. Today he wore a pair of blue jeans and brown cowboy boots with a white button up shirt and brown blazer. He also wore a pair of dark sunglasses.

"I see your awake now." Michael said spotting Ranma and Devon. He hurried up the stairs to stand in front of them. "How're you feeling man?"

"A lot better then I was a week ago." Ranma assured Michael as he shook his savior's hand. "Thanks for saving my life."

"Your welcome, but KITT really deserves the credit." Michael told him.

"Who's KITT?" Ranma asked confused.

"KITT, introduce yourself to Ranma." Michael spoke into his watch confusing Ranma.

#Hello Ranma.# The voice Ranma recognized from the warehouse said from the car. #I'm pleased to officially meet you.#

"Who said that?" Ranma demanded to know out of surprise. "Is someone in the car still?"

"Not quite." Michael said with a chuckle as he directed his hand to the car. "Ranma, let me introduce you to the Knight Industries Two Thousand, or KITT."

"THE CAR IS ALIVE?" Ranma exclaimed in shock.

"In a sense." Devon told Ranma. "KITT is an artificially intelligent computer that is built into this vehicle. But we think of him as a trusted friend."

"So he's computer?" Ranma asked as he extended his senses. "That is so cool."

"Yes, quite." Devon said as Ranma's stomach began to growl. "What say we continue this discussion over breakfast?"

"That's the best idea I've heard all day Devon." Michael stated.

"Same here." Ranma agreed as the three laughed.

"So that's how you came to be in the warehouse." Devon said as Ranma had just finished telling them his story. The were all sitting in the dining room having a breakfast of bacon, eggs, toast, pancakes, etc. Apparently Devon had also found out in his research about the Saotome appetite. "Truly I feel terrible for you. To be betrayed twice by a girl you trusted completely."

"Yeah." Ranma replied remorsefully as he picked at his eggs. "It stinks."

"I know how you feel Ranma." Michael assured him. "I was betrayed by someone I thought I could trust as well. That's how I came to work at the foundation."

Michael then proceeded to tell Ranma the story of his life. From the night Michael Long died and was reborn as Michael Knight, to starting a life of adventure and justice with KITT. He told him all the bad and all the good that happened to him as well as the bad. But through it all, he made sure Ranma understood that he did it with optimism and a belief that good things would happen.

"Wow!" Ranma muttered impressed as Michael told him of his battles with Garth Knight and his indestructible semi known as Goliath. "I can understand why you would be worried about that. I've faced a lot of bigger and stronger opponents myself."

"Yes, and it is for that reason that we wish to make you an offer Ranma." Devon spoke up.

"An offer?" Ranma responded. "What kind of an offer?"

"Well, you provided us with a unique opportunity." Devon explained. "Like Michael before you, the world has declared you legally deceased. So like Michael, you don't exist anymore."

"So you'd like to know if I would like to join the foundation, right?" Ranma stated thinking it over. "I admit it sounds like a good offer, but I'm not sure. I'm sure Michael is used to working alone with KITT."

"That would not be a problem." Devon assured the young martial artist. "You see, our new Vice-Chairwoman I told you about earlier recently and secretly approved the budget for the design of a new car. The Knight Industries Two Thousand Mark Two."

"What?" Michael exclaimed. "Why weren't KITT and I told about this?"

"Because her plan was to transfer KITT C.P.U. into the new car as an upgrade." Devon explained. "Sort of a reward for all your hard work and effort. But we ran into an complication."

"What complication?" Michael asked having flashbacks about KARR.

"The new technician misunderstood her instructions and programmed a new Artificial Intelligence in the car." Devon replied. "One as smart and as capable as KITT with all the same programming. So now you can see our dilemma."

"Yeah. After all that work, it wouldn't feel right to just turn off the new guy on the block." Ranma spoke up. "Can I assume you'd like me to be the new driver?"

"Exactly." Devon stated as he noticed the worried look on Michael's face. "Don't worry dear boy. You aren't being replaced. We feel if Ranma here accepts the job, then it will make your case load a little lighter."

"Oh." Michael said as he realized that he was being replaced, he was gaining a partner.

"Well, can I think about it for a few days?" Ranma inquired.

"Of course." Devon assured him as they finished breakfast and the servants took the dishes away. "While you think about it, please feel free to enjoy our hospitality. You'd be more then welcome."

"Thank you Devon." Ranma responded bowing gratefully. "I appreciate your kind offer. I guess I could use a vacation."

"Excellent." Devon said as he and Michael stood up. "Please excuse us, as we have some Foundation business to take care of."

"Okay." Ranma said as they left the room. "Before you go though, could I get a change of clothes?"

"Of course." Devon told him as he instructed a maid to take Ranma up to the guest quarters. "There will already be some clothes waiting for you to change into."

"Thanks." Ranma said as they disappeared from sight.

"I don't believe this?" Ranma exclaimed in shock.

He'd just been lead to the room he'd be staying in and was surprised upon opening the closet. Inside it were all exact duplicates of the clothes he used to wear in Nerima. Thrilled at the idea of wearing an outfit he hadn't worn in years, he quickly changed. After checking himself in the mirror, he decided to explore the ground some more.

He wandered around for what seemed like hours before coming upon what appeared to be a large garage. The doors were wide open so he walked inside. He quickly found KITT and what appeared to be some sort of technician working hard on him. Even in those coveralls, Ranma knew the technician was a female. He quietly whistled at the dashing figure this woman cut. He'd learned to appreciate things like this after he left Nerima and had even gone out on a few dates since then. He'd also taken care of his curse a long time ago.

By some odd luck, he was taking a hot shower in his first apartment. Since he couldn't afford much, it looked like the wallpaper was only holding it together. Anyway, during the shower, unbeknownst to him, it was raining cats and dogs. So here he was, being soaked in hot water, the only thing that actually worked in the apartment, when a hole broke in the ceiling above his head, and flow of cold water poured down on top of his head. The result felt like being stuck by lightning. He awoke from the strange electrical shock, only to discover his curse was gone? As best as he could figure, the application of hot and cold water at the same time was like sticking to many cords in the same outlet. The result having shorted out his curse. He'd always remember that day, not for his curse of being a girl again, but because his neighbors complained about the three hour marathon of him doing the Snoopy Dance and singing 'Never gonna be a girl again!'

But, that's enough about that for now. Ranma continued to admire the girl's form for a few more seconds before KITT spoke up.

#Are you sure that's a good idea?# KITT spoke to his technician. #I might need that part.#

"I'm not removing it forever KITT." A voice from inside the hood replied. A voice that Ranma was sure he recognized from somewhere. "It's completely worn out. Once I put this new circuit in, you'll feel good as new."

#If you say so.# KITT stated as his sensors picked up their guest. #Oh hello Ranma. How're you feeling?"

The technician's response to hear they had company was to sit up abruptly. Unfortunately, that led to her banging her head on KITT's hood.

"Son-of-a…" The girl exclaimed holding her head.

"You okay?" Ranma started to ask as he suddenly remembered where he'd heard that voice before. It had been three and a half years, but he'd never forget its kind tones, even if she had just done the unthinkable and uncharacteristically swore.

"Kasumi?" Ranma exclaimed in shock. He couldn't help but stare at how the oldest Tendo sister looked.

Her face was covered in smalll grease stains and she was wearing coverall's instead of the dress's he'd always seen her wearing. She must have been feeling hot in that getup, because the top half of the coveralls were undone and tied around her waist, revealing her slim and attractive body behind a black sports bra. Ranma then began quickly slapping himself mentally for having such impure thoughts about Kasumi. That just seemed evil and wrong in the truest sense of the word.

"Hello Ranma. Long time no see." Kasumi said smiling as she removed a cloth from her back pocket and wiped her hands off. "You look good."

"So do you." Ranma said politely as he realized how that sounded. "Ack! I mean you look healthy! I mean, look very nice…I mean…ARGHHH!"

"Thank you Ranma." Kasumi replied with a chuckle at how cute Ranma looked frustrated. "I appreciate the compliment."

"Uh, yeah." Ranma said as he nervously looked around for angry tomboy's carrying mallets.

"You can relax Ranma." Kasumi assured him as she recognized the look in his eyes. "My brat of a little sister is still in Japan."

"That's a relief." Ranma sighed with relief as he realized what she just said. "Wait a sec? Did you just call Akane a brat?"

"Which would you prefer?" Kasumi asked politely. "Bitch? Whore? Stain on the family name? Skank? Slut?"

"Ah, brat will do just fine." Ranma said as he realized she seemed ready to go all night. (Bad thoughts K-Dog! Really bad thoughts! You too Ranma!)

"If you say so." Kasumi replied. "After what she did to you, I can think of worse things to call her though."

"Alright, who are you and what did you do with the real Kasumi?" Ranma asked in shock.

"This is the real me Ranma." Kasumi assured him. "Just the side I kept bottled up in Nerima. I left after daddy forgave the slut and welcomed her back with open arms."

"He…forgave Akane?" Ranma stuttered in disbelief. "She broke your family's honor, and he forgave her? Just like…" Snaps his fingers. "…that."

"I know. She has that spineless weasel eating out of the palm of her hand." Kasumi stated sounding very, very angry.

#Kasumi, my sensors indicate you reaching a critical stress level.# KITT warned. #Perhaps you should take a deep calming breath.#

"Thank you for the warning KITT." Kasumi said as she did as KITT suggested. "Anyway, somehow or another, would you believe she convinced father it was all your fault she was doing the horizontal polka with P-Chan?"

"Sound like the norm in Nerima." Ranma responded as Kasumi went back to work while he stood off to the side to continue talking to her. "So, what're things like back home?"

"I'm not sure." Kasumi told him as the sounds of tinkering were heard inside of KITT's hood. "I haven't been there in two years. When I left, it was all pretty much the same, except now Kuno was attacking Ryoga for ruining Akane's purity."

"Ha! I'd love to have seen that!" Ranma laughed aloud. "So, when did you become such a technical expert?"

"I always was." Kasumi answered. "Didn't you ever wonder why I was taking care of my family like an unwed housewife?"

"Uh, I always assumed you left school to take care of everyone." Ranma replied embarrassingly.

"If you had taken the time to ask, you would have known that I graduated from the best colleges around at the age of thirteen." Kasumi told him.

"THIRTEEN?" Ranma exclaimed. "You're that smart?"

"Well, I don't like to brag, but I have an IQ of 167." Kasumi replied as she gave a quiet ah-ha. She then pulled herself out of KITT and closed the hood. "Try that out KITT."

#Your right Kasumi.# KITT replied. #That does work much better then before.#

"What do we say?" Kasumi asked sounding like she was scolding the car.

#Thank you very much for all your hard work.# KITT responded.

"Your welcome." Kasumi said smiling. "Now I think Michael might need you soon so why don't you go out front and meet him."

#Right away Kasumi.# KITT replied as he drove away.

"So, how's life been for you Ranma?" Kasumi asked as she sipped a cold bottle of water she had on her person.

"Well, it's been…" Ranma started to say as something distracted him.

Kasumi must have been feeling hot because after taking a sip from the bottle, she overturned the thing on her head. Ranma couldn't help but stare as the cold, clear water flowed down Kasumi's perfect skin and slowly beaded in several spots. It must have been really cold water, because it showed on her sports bra. Her nipples were just…

>Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!> Ranma screamed at himself inside his head as a mental Akane whacked him with her mallet yelling 'Ranma no baka!'

"Is something wrong?" Kasumi asked noticing Ranma had gotten awfully quiet.

"I'm fine." Ranma squeaked out as he quickly regained his composure. "As I was saying before I got, distracted…"

The two of them then started to walk through the grounds. Ranma told her of his life after Nerima. In a way, it reminded him of some of the days he'd spent there. Whenever he'd come home to the Tendo household with cuts and scrapes, Kasumi would be by the door, appearing to be waiting for his return. She have the first aid kit on hand and would carefully tend to his wounds while listening to him as he told her of what had transpired that day. She'd even have a hot kettle waiting in case he returned as a girl. If he hadn't been transformed because of the curse then they'd share a polite conversation over a cup of her best tea.

"Wow!" Kasumi replied when he told her about how he was cured of the curse. "I never thought about that. The basic principal was there the whole time. Using both waters at the same time could be considered like plugging to many cords into the same outlet, thereby resulting in a magical short circuit."

"If you say so." Ranma replied. "I'm just glad it over and done with."

"You don't miss it?" Kasumi asked."

"Why would I miss it?" Ranma asked. "I hated turning into a girl."

"Actually, you hated having no control over it." Kasumi stated. Ranma was about to object, when she quickly interrupted. "I'm the girl with the 167 IQ remember. I know these things."

"Okay. So what makes you think I liked it?" Ranma challenged thinking she couldn't prove it. To bad he was about to learn a new lesson in life. Don't underestimate Kasumi.

"Well, it certainly didn't bother you to use it to gain free food from restaurants and ice cream parlors by using that cute little smile of yours." Kasumi stated. "It also allowed you to learn several different styles of Martial Arts your father would have deemed to girly for you to learn. Thus allowing you to become an artist who could use several different arts used by both sexes becoming a more well rounded fighter."

"Uh…" Ranma muttered under his breath as he realized how right she had been.

"Plus, I can also figure one more thing that the curse could have granted you, if you hadn't been to chicken to explore." Kasumi continued.

"Oh, and what pray tell is that?" Ranma asked curious.

"How to please a woman." Kasumi stated. "After all, if you had had the courage to play with yourself in that form you'd have seen…Ranma!"

Kasumi had just noticed her companion had vanished. She looked behind her, and found he had face-faulted into the ground very hard. She giggled at the sight. He always was so much fun to tease.

"Are you alright Ranma?" Kasumi tried to ask with a straight face as he got up and caught up with her.

"I'm fine." Ranma said as he noticed her giggling. He quickly realized he'd been teased. "Very funny by the way Miss Tendo."

"Actually, it's Kannagi now." Kasumi corrected him.

"Oh." Ranma said sounding disappointed. "So, you're married now?"

"No, I just changed my last name." Kasumi assured him noticing his sigh of relief. She then thought. >Maybe I do have a chance. I'd better make my move before Nabiki…>

This train of thought was derailed as they approached the mansion. There a beautiful woman stepped outside. She wore a sexy black blazer and a pair of slacks with high heels, with a white blouse and a black tie. She was very pretty. But what Ranma quickly noticed was her brown hair, cut in a pageboy style.

>Too late.> Kasumi thought. >But I won't give up without a fight.>

"Kasumi, I'm heading off to the…" The girl started to say when she noticed who was with Kasumi. "Ranma? Your awake?"

"Nabiki?" Ranma exclaimed. "You're here too?"

"Of course." The middle Tendo sister said as she walked down the stairs to there side. "I'm the new Vice-Chairwoman for the Foundation."

"Well alright." Ranma said shaking her hand. "I always knew you'd be an executive some day."

"I almost wasn't." Nabiki muttered under her breath.

"Say what?" Ranma replied wondering what she'd meant.

"Ranma…" Nabiki began to say. "It's kind of a long story, and I don't have time to tell it right now."

"I see." Ranma replied. "How about you tell me later then?"

"Alright." Nabiki said with a hidden smirk. "It's a date then."

"Huh?" Ranma responded in shock.

"Since you'll have to stay at the mansion, we'll have dinner together at six and I'll tell you my story." Nabiki stated as Ranma just realized he'd been suckered into a date.

"Sure." Ranma replied shrugging it off. He knew better then to argue with the Ice Queen.

"Excellent." Nabiki said with a warm and honest smile. "Well, I have to get to the office."

"I'll walk you to your car 'sister'." Kasumi said with an annoyed look in her eyes. "Ranma, if you'd like to wait for me, I'll be right back. I have a little, 'Foundation' business to discuss with Nabiki."

"Okay." Ranma replied as he did as she asked.

The two sisters quickly walked away from the scene. However, Foundation business was the last thing on Kasumi's mind.

"What was with that?" Kasumi asked sounding upset. "We both agreed that if we ever met up with Ranma again, we'd have an equal chance at him."

"We do have an equal chance sis." Nabiki replied with a smile.

"How with you going on a date with him?" Kasumi demanded to know.

"I would have thought with your high IQ, you'd have figured it out by know." Nabiki calmly mentioned. "After all, it appears I'll be busy all day and won't have time for our lunch date."

"Oh?" Kasumi replied having forgotten about her lunch date with Nabiki before realizing what she was implying. "OH!"

"I swore on what was left of my honor sis, we would both have an equal chance." Nabiki assured her older sister. "I will keep my word on this matter."

"You have more honor then you think sister." Kasumi assured her sister as she gave her a loving hug. "Always remember that, regardless of what Soun Tendo thinks."

"Thanks sis." Nabiki responded sniffling a little. When the hug ended, she was all business again. "How's K2 coming along?"

"I've almost finished the processors." Kasumi explained. "Once I'm done that, it's only a matter of time before I get the Chameleon mode finished. If I work through the day, it'll be ready tonight."

"Don't forget about your lunch date with Ranma." Nabiki reminded her.

"Oh right." Kasumi responded. "Make that tomorrow then."

"Excellent." Nabiki said as she got into her waiting limo. "Have a fun day. Meanwhile, I'm off to argue with some of the Board of Directors not to try and cut funding to the charity funds. The orphanage really needs that money."

"You'll convince them sister." Kasumi assured her as Nabiki rolled down the window. "After all, who in the world can defeat the Ice Queen?"

"Some people can." Nabiki muttered sadly as the limo pulled away.

>Dammit!> Kasumi thought to herself upset. >I had to remind her of those idiots back in Nerima!>

"What was all that about?" A voice behind her asked causing her to jump in surprise.

Kasumi spun around and found Michael Knight standing behind her.

"Just a little family business Michael." Kasumi told him. "How are you?"

"As well as can be expected." Michael told her. "So, your first love has come back into your lives huh?"

"Michael, your not going to be upset about this, are you?" Kasumi asked concerned. "I thought we parted on good terms."

"We did." Michael assured her. "I just kinda think about you like a little sister and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I know silly." Kasumi said as she gave him a warm and friendly hug. "It's just a bit of a shock. Seeing Ranma again, knowing he might be working here, how both Nabiki and I feel about him."

"Maybe you could share him." Michael suggested teasingly.

"Oh you!" Kasumi replied releasing the hug and giving him a playful slap on the shoulder. "I'm serious."

"I know." Michael assured her. "Just be yourself. He'll see the same sweet girl that I saw."

"Thanks for the words of encouragement." Kasumi said as she took a strong, calming breath. "Well, here I go."

"Good luck." Michael told her as she hurried back to Ranma.

He stood there for a few minutes before KITT pulled up beside him.

#Are you alright Michael?# KITT asked concerned.

"I'll be okay buddy." Michael assured his friend.

#Are you sure? I know you really liked Kasumi.#

"KITT, it just wasn't meant to be." Michael told the car. "No matter how much I liked her, Kasumi's heart belongs to Ranma. I'm not about to interfere with that. After all, I know first hand what she's going through."

#You're referring to Stevie?# KITT replied mentioning Michael's first love.

"Exactly buddy." Michael said as he walked over to the driver's side door and climbed into KITT. "We all deserve a little happiness. If Ranma can give that to Kasumi, then I'm happy for them."

#Plus, as they say, if you love something, let it go and if it is true love, it will return to you.# Kitt stated.

"Spoken like a tue poet buddy." Michael told KITT. "Now, let's go do some work."

With that said, they both drove off to do some good somewhere.

**_Author's Notes One:_** Well, Chapter Two is finished. In the next chapter, Ranma learns what happened toNabiki and why she seems upset at the thought of her father. Also, the time has arrived, as K2 finally appears in all his glory. It's Chapter Three:Matters to Deal With. Until then, See-ya, Ciao, Hasta la Vista, Sayonara and Bye-Bye.

**_Author's Notes Two:_** Remember to help me out by giving me those car designs and we'll each have a part in making K2.


End file.
